


Punkt Zwrotny

by Jam_The_Hedgehog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Feels, Gen, John Angst, Sherlock Angst, Yeah i'm cruel, everybody angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_The_Hedgehog/pseuds/Jam_The_Hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak wiele może zmienić jeden telefon? Co by było gdyby dzwonek w kieszeni Jamesa Moriarty'ego nigdy nie rozbrzmiał? <br/>Sherlock strzela powodując eksplozję. Jest gotów umrzeć wraz Johnem Watsonem, pociągając za sobą kryminalistę-konsultanta. Spodziewa się, że on i jego najlepszy przyjaciel zginą razem, w słusznej sprawie. Jak bardzo się przeliczył?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Początek Końca

**Author's Note:**

> Serdecznie witam wszystkich razem i każdego z osobna, z góry dziękuję każdemu kto tu zajrzał.   
> Fanfik ten nie ma na celu wywołania uśmiechów na Waszych twarzach - to mówię otwarcie. Mam jednak nadzieję, że mimo dość pesymistycznej fabuły docenicie moją pracę i choć po części czytanie jej sprawi Wam przyjemność. Dzieło to (jeśli można tak nazwać moje wypociny) jest efektem przypływu, dobrze znanego części z nas wena i podczas jego tworzenia miałam pełną świadomość feelsów, które tu wpakowałam.  
> Enjoy :)

         John Watson był największym dobrem, jakie przytrafiło się Sherlockowi Holmesowi. Jedyny na świecie detektyw-konsultant zawiera w tym słowie całą osobę doktora Watsona. „Dobry". Dzielenie codzienności z Johnem również było dobre. Ten nieustanny wir, w którym ich dwójka ścigała kryminalistów i rozwiązywała sprawy morderstw, równocześnie kłócąc się o brak mleka w lodówce. Wir lojalności, odwagi, kłótni, przyjaźni i poświęcenia. W tym właśnie zdawałoby się niesprzyjającym ku temu, wirze Sherlock odnajdywał namiastkę bezpieczeństwa i miłości. To była dobra droga, która z czasem doprowadziła ich do punktu zwrotnego. Punkt zwrotny nazywał się James Moriarty i pociągał za wszystkie sznurki w ciemnym świecie przestępczości. Prawdziwa gratka dla nudzącego się socjopaty, o śledczym powołaniu. I choć czarnowłosy geniusz nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, to z Johnem u boku ta pełna pułapek rozgrywka była łatwiejsza. To było Przed.

        Dziwaczny moment, kiedy wszystko staje w miejscu. Serce bije jakby szybciej, jednocześnie zwalniając, w organizmie wszystko się burzy, a chłodny rozsądek wyparowuje, pozostawiając po sobie piekące ślady. To właśnie dzieje się w ciele detektywa-konsultanta, gdy dostrzega doktora Johna H.Watsona, otulonego w materiał wybuchowy, stojącego na chłodnych kafelkach basenu — to jest Pomiędzy. I jak się okazuje — najgorsze Pomiędzy, które nawet nie mieściło się w zdroworozsądkowych kalkulacjach Sherlocka Holmesa. Pozwala, ukrytemu głęboko, małemu chłopcu wypełznąć tylko na chwilę, bo gdy na scenę wkracza Jim Moriarty trzeba grać dalej. Och, jak doskonale im się rozmawia, lekki ton, przekomarzanie. Nieustanna partia szachów, którą młody Holmes musi wygrać, bo inaczej nie będzie już Johna, odejdzie z całą jego odwagą i dobrocią. Mimo lęku o człowieka, który znaczy dla niego tak wiele, Sherlock czerpie z tej bitwy przyjemność. Pojedynek z Jimem jest jak taniec. Taniec na szachownicy z parą króli i jednym pionem, chociaż w oczach Sherlocka pion ów powinien być damką. Detektyw stawia szach, jednak mat należy do Moriarty'ego. Kiedy tylko sekundy dzielą Sherlocka od naciśnięcia spustu, uświadamia sobie, że ten genialny człowiek o oczach węża nic nie traci, że James Moriarty umrze z uśmiechem na ustach. Tymczasem on straci Johna, straci kolejne lata, w których mógłby cieszyć się jego solidnością i dobrocią..., ale przecież Sherlock Holmes również umrze. Nie będzie nic, więc nie będzie żalu. Ani on, ani John Watson nie odczują straty. Tu i teraz docierają do końca. Razem. Czarnowłosy detektyw ma w głowie imię doktora, gdy posyła mu ostatnie spojrzenie i napotyka jego przepełniony strachem, ale też determinacją wzrok — milcząca zgoda. Jego imię brzmi mu w uszach również, gdy pociąga za spust. I nawet eksplozja jest przytłumiona, bo każda cząstka sławnego detektywa kieruje się ku temu imieniu. John. John Watson.

       Po zaczyna się wbrew wszystkiemu. Jest jak zdanie przerwane w połowie. Najpierw ucisk na klatce, woda wypełniająca płuca. Dym, dźwięki zbyt głośne i bolesne, by je zrozumieć..., a na koniec jest biel. Biel przykrywa wszystko, dusząc. Światło i biel. Biel i światło. I jedna myśl, która boli bardziej niż zszargane ciało. Wszystko poszło nie tak. Bo Po miało się nigdy nie wydarzyć.


	2. Chapter 2

        Trudno powiedzieć co wyrywało go z ciemności. Być może przykre wspomnienie podmuchu gorąca na twarzy lub po prostu dźwięk aparatury. Uniesienie powiek było nie lada wyczynem, bo tak naprawdę Sherlock wcale nie chciał ich otwierać, chciał pozostać sam na sam ze swoim umysłem, ochronić się przed twardym uderzeniem rzeczywistości. I chociaż wiedział, że to najzwyklejsze tchórzostwo pozwolił sobie na jeszcze odrobinę samotnej ciemności. Gdy otworzył oczy, już wiedział, że jest źle. Jego brat we własnej osobie nie czekałby bez powodu w szpitalu, aż detektyw się obudzi.

\- Witam w świecie żywych, braciszku. - Uśmiech Mycrofta był tak samo nieszczery, jak zawsze, jednak krył za sobą coś jeszcze. Za tym grymasem tłumiły się emocje, których nikt nie powiązałby z uosobieniem brytyjskiego rządu. - Ledwie dałeś radę, ale chyba nie bardzo cię to obchodzi, skoro twój nemezis został rozerwany na strzępy. Bardzo dramatycznie, braciszku, w rzeczy samej.

\- Czy...-mocna chrypka i zawroty głowy nie pozwoliły Sherlockowi dokończyć.

\- Och, oczywiście jeszcze długo nie będziesz biegał za kryminalistami. Mam tutaj spis wszystkich twoich obrażeń. Musiałbym przyznać, że jesteś czymś w rodzaju cudu medycznego, gdybym tylko wierzył w takie rzeczy.

\- Nie o to... mi...- Detektyw zorientował się, że końska dawka morfiny nie pozwala mu na poprawne sklecenie zdania. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku kraników, a raczej starał się wyciągnąć, bo całe jego prawe ramię było otulone gipsem.

\- Nie radzę. Nie bez powodu cię do tego podpięli. W sumie powinieneś się cieszyć, bo nie sądzę, by twoje stare nawyki odeszły w zapomnienie.

Mycroft mówił zdecydowanie za dużo, a ku temu mógł być tylko jeden powód. Sherlock wbił w brata spojrzenie, a z jego spierzchniętych ust padło jedno słowo.

\- John.

\- Żyje - odrzekł Mycroft po chwili milczenia, a młodszy z Holmesów poczuł, jak po jego ciele rozlewa się ulga. Jednak już w następnym momencie pojawiła się wątpliwość. Lewą ręką przykręcił kranik z morfiną.

\- Żyje... ale?

Skrzywione wargi Mycrofta prawie starczyły za odpowiedź.

\- Wylądowałeś w basenie, on nie miał tyle szczęścia. Nie wiemy, czy mu się uda, Sherlock. Jeśli przeżyje, będzie do końca życia kaleką.

Detektyw zacisnął powieki. Trudno mu było rozróżnić ból ciała, od bólu umysłu.

\- Jak bardzo źle?

Milczenie.

\- Na litość Boską, Mycroft! - Sherlock przygwoździł brata spojrzeniem. - Jak. Bardzo. Źle?

\- Wstrząs mózgu, poważne poparzenia na całym ciele, złamany drugi i piąty kręg kręgosłupa szyjnego, uszkodzone lewe oko, połamane żebra oraz ręce... i lewa noga amputowana powyżej kolana.- Starszy Holmes wbił wzrok w ścianę, nie chcąc patrzeć na szok malujący się na twarzy brata.

\- I jak długo... - Sherlock wziął głębszy oddech. - Jak długo jest w takim stanie? Ile dni minęło od eksplozji?

\- Dzisiaj mija tydzień. - Mycroft wiedział, że ta informacja nic Sherlockowi nie da, wiedział też, że wybrał on pierwsze lepsze pytanie, bo w ciszy nawet on — nieraz nazywany człowiekiem z lodu, potrafił odczuć emocje targające czarnowłosym detektywem. Widział ból w jego oczach i na pewno nie spodziewał się usłyszeć kolejnych dwóch słów, które padły z ust brata;

\- Zabijcie go.

Elegancki Holmes zacisnął usta w cienką kreskę i spojrzał w rozpalone oczy młodszego mężczyzny.

\- Czy jeśli powiem; pozwólcie mu odejść, będziesz bardziej skory wysłuchać mojej prośby? - Głos Sherlocka drżał od tłumionych emocji.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić, Sherlock.

\- Więc spośród tysiąca rzeczy, które tylko ty możesz zrobić, tej konkretnej nie możesz? - Tym razem jego głos stał się niebezpiecznie uprzejmy.

\- To nielegalne, a poza tym...

\- Od kiedy jakiekolwiek prawo cię dotyczy!? On cierpi i będzie cierpieć, Mycroft! Nie możesz mu zapewnić dobrego życia kolejną dawką morfiny! W najlepszym wypadku nie będzie mógł sam jeść, ba, nie będzie mógł nawet sam się podetrzeć! To nie jest życie, jakiego chciałby John Watson. Będzie jak roślina..., a ja nie chcę patrzeć jak się nią staje.

Przy ostatnich słowach głos sławnego detektywa-konsultanta przypominał niemal żałosne skamlenie.

\- Może dać radę, jest silny. Ma za sobą pierwsze przeszczepy skóry, mniejsze rany się goją, reaguje na niektóre bodźce. - Mycroft zamilkł. Dalej mógł powiedzieć tylko kłamstwa, a Sherlocka nie da się okłamać.

\- Chcę go zobaczyć.

\- Nie dziś. Sam jesteś w opłakanym stanie. Pójdziemy, kiedy odzyskasz siły. - Nie mógł mu tego odmówić, nie po tym, jak odrzucił jego poprzednią prośbę, nie kiedy Sherlock drży, wyglądając jakby znów miał kilkanaście lat. - Może tym razem jednak przyda ci sen?

Mycroft podkręcił bratu morfinę i skierował się do wyjścia. Głos Sherlocka zatrzymał go tuż przy progu.

\- Było ze mną źle, mogłem się nie obudzić. Bolało cię to?

Starszy Holmes odwrócił się sztywny i wyprostowany, zadarł wysoko brodę, ale nie zdobył się na spojrzenie detektywowi w oczy.

\- Przejmowanie się nie jest zaletą, Sherlock.

Gdy wyszedł, drzwi zamknęły się za nim bezszelestnie.


	3. Chapter 3

       Sherlock się bał. Nie mógł uwierzyć bratu na słowo, musiał zobaczyć Johna Watsona na własne oczy. Jednak myśl o spojrzeniu na sponiewieranego przyjaciela napawała go lękiem i odbierała mu, ledwo co odzyskane siły. Czuł jak coś w nim trzeszczy, powoli pęka i nie były to pogruchotane kości. Bał się ujrzeć swoją stratę w całej okazałości. Kiedy dwa dni po ich pierwszej rozmowie, Mycroft zgodził się, by detektyw opuścił łóżko, już nie było odwrotu. Jadąc na wózku inwalidzkim, Sherlock czuł się beznadziejnie upokorzony, słaby. Szczerze nienawidził każdego momentu, w którym był zależny od swojego brata.

       Przebycie wszystkich korytarzy, minięcie wszystkich sal wypełnionych ludzkim cierpieniem, zdawało się trwać wieki. Z każdym chwilą Sherlock czuł coraz mocniejszy ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

       Stanęli przed szklanymi drzwiami zasłoniętymi żaluzją. Mycroft bez słowa podciągnął osłonę... Był tam. Cały w bandażach, z niezliczoną ilością rurek podpiętych do ciała. Od pasa w dół przykryty cienkim prześcieradłem, zasłaniającym kikut lewej nogi. Sherlock skinął głową.

       Mycroft otworzył drzwi i pchnął wózek. Koła bezszelestnie ruszyły przed siebie, by po chwili zatrzymać się tuż przy szpitalnym łóżku. Nie było szoku ani bólu. Był wstrząs. Jakby każda cząstka ciała detektywa buntowała się przeciw temu, co widzi. Sherlock miał wrażenie, że znów stoi na basenie wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w Johna obłożonego materiałem wybuchowym. I chociaż czuł obecność brata za plecami, wiedział, że w tym momencie jest sam, zupełnie sam. Czuł, że bicie jego serca mogłoby zagłuszyć nawet ten nieustanny szum aparatury. Było źle.

\- Mycroft. - Jego ton jasno sugerował o co chce spytać starszego mężczyznę.

\- Nie, Sherlock. Mówiłem ci już, nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie ważne ile razy jeszcze będziesz mnie prosić, John nie zostanie poddany eutanazji. Prawo nadal istnieje.

Sherlock czuł, jak krew pulsuje mu w skroniach. John nie miał szans na powrót do zdrowia. Młody Holmes poczuł, jak rozpacz przeradza się we wściekłość, a z wściekłości wyłania się zarys chłodnego, wykalkulowanego planu. Nie teraz, jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Zostaw mnie. Zadzwonię po pielęgniarkę, kiedy będę chciał wrócić.

\- Przysięgam, że jeśli zamierzasz...

\- Na litość Boską, Mycroft! Nie mam siły aby unieść się z wózka, a ty sądzisz, że stać mnie teraz na uśmiercenie Johna Watsona!?

Dźwięk stanowczych kroków i zamykanych drzwi starczył za odpowiedź. Sherlock został sam. Tylko on i największe dobro, jakie go spotkało, teraz leżące u kresu sił, nieprzytomne, w cierpieniu.

\- John... przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam... - Sherlock wydał z siebie jęk, który przywodził na myśl bitego psa. - Jestem żałosny, John. Może i lepiej, że mnie nie słyszysz..., bo w tej chwili jestem nikim... Polegałeś na mnie, a ja nawet nie umiem ci pomóc, nie mogę skrócić ci bólu. Dlaczego nie jestem na twoim miejscu? Dlaczego to ty odchodzisz...? John...

Wyciągnął rękę, chcąc objąć nogi doktora — jedyny fragment ciała, przy którym nie ryzykował zaplątania się w aparaturę. Zduszony szloch wyrwał mu się z gardła, gdy jego dłoń, trafiła w pustkę. Nie dbając o obolałe żebra, oparł czoło o brzeg szpitalnego łóżka, pośród plątaniny rurek i kabli.

       Gdy w środku nocy pielęgniarka ostrożnie odwoziła go, pogrążonego we śnie do pokoju, miejsce, na którym oparł głowę, nadal nosiło ślady słonej wilgoci.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Docieramy powoli do końca. Mam wrażenie, że ten rozdział jest nieco słabszy (osobista ocena), jednak chciałam zawrzeć wszystkie osoby, które są bliskie Johnowi i Sherlockowi w jednym, krótkim rozdziale, co nie było łatwe.  
> Mam również świadomość, że Bill Wiggins teoretycznie pojawia się dużo później po "The Great Game", jednak pozwoliłam sobie na małe timey-wimey ;)

     Przez następne kilka dni wiele par stóp przekroczyło próg szpitalnego pokoju Sherlocka. Gdyby nie to, że jeszcze niedawno za wszelką cenę pragnął zobaczyć Johna, detektyw pogardzałby tymi odwiedzinami. Teraz, jednak tolerował je, mimo że nie były łatwe. Każda wizyta była jak ponowne uderzenie w chłodną taflę wody.

\- Wyglądasz zaskakująco dobrze, jak na osobę, która wysadziła się w powietrze. - Lestrade powitał go uszczypliwością i szelmowskim uśmiechem, za którym kryła się szczera ulga.

\- Nie można powiedzieć tego samego o Johnie - odparł Sherlock, brutalnie ścierając radość z twarzy inspektora.

\- Mój Boże, źle z nim?

\- Słowo źle nawet w małym stopniu nie oddaje jego stanu.

\- Widziałeś go?

\- A sądzisz, że uwierzyłbym mojemu bratu na słowo?

     Mike Stamford przysłał kwiaty, co skromnym zdaniem detektywa-konsultanta zakrawało na głupotę. Wybaczył mu błąd, gdy sam postanowił zanieść ów bukiet Johnowi.

     Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Sherlocka, pani Hudson przyszła niedługo potem. Mężczyzna słyszał wyraźnie jej kroki przed drzwiami i napięcie w głosie, gdy rozmawiała z pielęgniarką. Wiedział, że to spotkanie nie będzie łatwe. Uważnie obserwował opadającą powoli klamkę, która niespodziewanie odskoczyła na swoje miejsce. Zza drzwi dobiegł głośny, spazmatyczny szloch kobiety. Po chwili rozbrzmiał dźwięk smętnie oddalających się kroków. Sherlock poczuł gorycz w ustach. To wszystko było takie zwyczajne, nie mógł zliczyć, ile razy widział podobne sceny podczas swoich spraw. Każda tragedia wyglądała tak samo, były te same słowa i te same łzy. Nie tak powinno się żałować Johna Watsona.

      Molly przekroczyła próg nadal kończąc głęboki wdech, który wzięła przed drzwiami. Staje w lśniącym czystością pokoju, w najgorszym możliwym momencie - minęło tylko kilka minut, odkąd Sherlock wyrwał się, z nawiedzającego go nieustannie, koszmaru.

_Raz po raz, gdy tylko zamyka oczy, znajduje się znów na tym przeklętym basenie. Biegnie pozbawiony tchu w kierunku Johna, krzycząc jego imię, by po chwili patrzeć jak jego najlepszy i jedyny przyjaciel zostaje rozerwany na kawałki..., a Jim Moriarty stoi z boku, z czarującym uśmiechem na twarzy, którego nie ściera nawet eksplozja._

    Sherlock półleżał na łóżku, dygocąc i zagryzając pięść niemal do krwi, starając się powstrzymać ochrypły skowyt opuszczający jego usta. Spocone kosmyki czarnych loków przylepiły mu się do czoła. Oczy były przepełnione takim strachem, taką okropną, bezradną paniką, że Molly bała się zrobić, choć krok do przodu. Chciała uciec, ale kiedy mężczyzna podniósł wzrok, nie było już odwrotu. Detektyw nie przestawał drżeć, ale uspokoił się odrobinę na jej widok. Dziewczyna przysunęła się do łóżka. Sherlock, zbyt długo tłumił emocje i nie mogąc stłamsić tego w sobie, posłał jej spojrzenie, w którym zawarł wszystko, czym był dla niego John Watson i wszystko, co czuł do umierającego doktora.

\- Wiem - wyszeptała Molly, patrząc na pojedynczą łzę staczającą się po policzku Sherlocka. I było to jedyne słowo, które wypowiedziała, siedząc przy nim, póki nie zasnął.

 

    Sherlock wybierał się na oddział intensywnej terapii, kiedy tylko miał ku temu okazję i siły, mając w głębokim poważaniu ciszę nocną oraz przestrogi personelu. John cierpiał, detektyw nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości i ta myśl doprowadzała go do obłędu, zrównując z ziemią każde bezpieczne schronienie w Pałacu Umysłu.  
Kiedy Wiggins nareszcie stawił się w szpitalu Sherlock poczuł prawdziwą ulgę. Zostawił rozbitego w drobny mak chłopca za sobą i znów poświęcił się pracy. Nie bez powodu wybrał tego mężczyznę spośród całej sieci bezdomnych. Doskonały chemik poradzi sobie z wytyczonym mu zadaniem. Detektyw musiał na razie pogodzić się z miażdżącą go bezczynnością i czekać. Oszczędzać siły. Miał już rozwiązanie.


	5. Chapter 5

       Ostatnia wizyta. Te dwa słowa zaprzątały mu myśli wystarczająco, by podczas rozmowy plątał się i gubił wątek. I choć gorączka, panosząca się po jego ciele nie była przyjemnym aspektem szpitalnego życia, to cieszył się, że ma pretekst do nietypowego roztargnienia. Kilka słów, nieszczerych zapewnień, jeden chłodny uśmiech. Kiedy równo o dziesiątej wieczorem, Mycroft opuścił pokój, ostatnia wizyta dobiegła końca i końca, dobiegło też czekanie.

       Cisza. Kroki na korytarzu zamarły, by rozbrzmieć dopiero o północy, gdy pielęgniarki będą kontrolować stan pacjentów. Cisza nie została przerwana, gdy stopy Sherlocka dotknęły podłogi. Spokoju nie zakłóciło też ciche skrzypnięcie materaca, spod którego wyjął dwie, starannie zabezpieczone strzykawki. Przekroczył próg i ruszył przed siebie.

       Serce boleśnie uderzało o żebra. Z każdym oddechem świadomość tego, co zamierzał zrobić, stawała się coraz dotkliwsza. Mimo to nie zawrócił. Nie oglądał się za siebie.

       Oddychając ciężko, na zdrętwiałych nogach dotarł do idealnie czystego pokoju na końcu korytarza. Wszedł do pomieszczenia wypełnionego bólem i ostrożnie usiadł na brzegu szpitalnego łóżka.

John.

        Dotknął dłoni doktora, poszukując wzrokiem najmniejszego drgnienia na jego twarzy. Wpatrywał się w zniekształcone cierpieniem rysy człowieka, który jednego z tych szarych dni stał się najważniejszą cząstką jego świata.

\- Zawsze myślałem, że to ty jesteś uzależniony ode mnie. Od ciągłej adrenaliny, wspólnych niebezpieczeństw. Sądziłem, że mnie to nie dotyczy, że mogę być sam... Myliłem się. Oboje byliśmy uzależnieni od siebie nawzajem..., przypuszczam jednak, że ty przeżyłbyś odwyk. - Wzrok Sherlocka zamglił się, a usta zaczęły drżeć. - Ja nie dam rady John. Bez ciebie jestem zbyt słaby, by iść dalej.

Ucichł gwałtownie, a wyprostowane dotąd ramiona zgarbiły się, jakby bagaż cierpienia wreszcie go złamał. Drżący wdech. Słowa znów rozbrzmiały wśród ciszy.

\- Zostawiłeś mnie samego! Muszę podjąć decyzję, której nie mam prawa podejmować.- Sherlock balansował pomiędzy szlochem a krzykiem. Bezsensowna frustracja na cały świat wypełniała mu płuca i dusiła. - Skąd mogę mieć pewność, że chcesz odejść, John? Dlaczego, mnie z tym zostawiłeś?! Dlaczego jestem sam...?

Z gardła detektywa wydobył się dławiący szloch zagubionego mężczyzny. Nie było to dziecięce łkanie, które przynosiło mu ulgę kilka dni temu. W jego głosie słychać było szczerą rozpacz dorosłego człowieka, który nagle zgubił cel. Stał sam na krawędzi przepaści i bał się zrobić krok do przodu.

       Sherlock drżącymi dłońmi ułożył strzykawki na szafce stojącej przy wezgłowiu łóżka. Sterylna obudowa mieniła się w świetle nocnej lampki. Zapatrzył się w iskierki światła, starając na powrót przekonać się do słuszności swojej decyzji. Przymknął powieki.

Nie. W tej sytuacji nie było czegoś takiego jak słuszna decyzja. Był tylko krok w przód i krok w tył, a Sherlock nigdy się nie cofał.

       Otworzył oczy. Niezdarnie zdjął osłonę z lśniącej igły.

\- Za wspaniałe czasy, John.

Metalowy szpic delikatnie wszedł pod skórę doktora. Zostało tylko kilka powolnych uderzeń serca.

Po chwili tętno Sherlocka również zaczęło zwalniać. Dwie strzykawki stoczyły się na podłogę.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna ułożył się przy swoim największym szczęściu, w ostatnim odruchu obejmując je ramieniem.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał.

Powoli zapadał w ciemność.

Wśród nocy dwie postacie, których serc nie sposób było spalić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym sposobem dotarliśmy do końca.  
> Dziękuję każdemu kto poświęcił czas na przeczytanie tegoż fanfica, a w szczególności jestem wdzięczna komentującym. Mam świadomość, że spora ilość feelsów nie była zbyt uprzejma z mojej strony, ale cóż poradzić - angst to angst.  
> Mam też nadzieję, że mieliście chociaż odrobinę przyjemności z czytania tego tekstu.  
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję :)


End file.
